


War

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Time Pieces [2]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Intentional Tense Change, M/M, Meta, Second Person, Spoilers: Season One, Time Piece, War Rhetoric, Written Pre-Season Two, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: "You don't go into war expecting anything good. I mean, let's face it: you go into war expecting death, chaos, blood, bone bits, destruction, smoke, fire, and maybe, if you're lucky, the later recognition that what you did and died for wasn't in vain."Tieria compares love to war in one of the oldest games that's ever been played.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 5/2/08.
> 
> This is a "Time Piece." It's a thing I do when I want to inspire myself. I put my iTunes on shuffle and start writing to whatever comes up, and continue writing through the next four songs. All five songs are written to the same story, but there are subtle changes with the music to the storyline, so the song switches are actually part of the story. Yes, I know this is sort of strange.
> 
> Also: graphic violence warning only barely applies. This is pretty dark. It's not a shining moment. Nothing post-25 is a shining Tieria moment, though, who are we kidding.

Time Piece 1  
Rufus Wainwright  
One Man Guy

_They'll recognize I'm a one man guy; always was, through and through._

You don't go into war expecting anything good. I mean, let's face it: you go into war expecting death, chaos, blood, bone bits, destruction, smoke, fire, and maybe, if you're lucky, the later recognition that what you did and died for wasn't in vain.

That's what you go to war for: a cause. Not some instant gratification.

Wars are fought for instant gratification, that's true, but those who fight them, who really fight them, fight them for some deep, intrinsic reason. Fulfillment, a dream, anything that gives them the will to live or die, equal fields, equal allotments.

So when you get that infamous "good," you really don't know what on earth to do with it, do you? You sit there, thinking to yourself, "This isn't what I came in for. This isn't what I wanted. But, by God, I'll take it." And you look good in the eye, and say again, "I'll take it."

Time Piece 2  
Sonic  
Chao Karate (A/N: . . . seriously?)

If war's a big, two-man game, then what the hell is romance but a game of similar proportions? Generally not two-man, but hey -- when you're going to bust open one generalization, you might as well kick the other's ass while you're there.

War's not a time for romancing, right? Then why are there so many couples and marriages during war-time?

Maybe it's because people, during war, see the future as something ephemeral, not concrete, not necessarily going to be there, and certainly no longer taken for granted.

So they see that spark, that charge, and even the shiest man gets up off his ass and proclaims his love. Because, well, what if he doesn't get another chance?

Time Piece 3  
Matthew Good Band  
Haven't Slept In Years

_Make me your enemy. Make me your freak._

"This is a horrible idea," Tieria said, muttering in the soft half-light. Afraid, perhaps, that sound would break the stillness, the solitude.

Lockon smirked, a somewhat pained gesture, his face still healing. "Probably," he said, nodding in agreement. "Then again, what was the last good idea we went through with?"

Tieria frowned, in part due to the comment, and in part due to the reluctance of the solitude to shatter with the words. "The war itself is an idea, you know," he said.

"Exactly what I meant."

_Because, after all, you're only human._

"And you're fighting it, too!"

"And I'm here with you. I'm just full of bad ideas."

Time Piece 4  
Morcheeba  
Blindfold

Tieria had been trained for a somewhat unending number of things. Betrayal by the Meisters, betrayal of the Meisters, Veda shutting down, his own body shutting down, losing battles, winning battles, verbal battles.

But times like these reminded him that he hadn't been trained for everything, which, really, just wasn't all that fair.

For example, he wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to be doing. What was expected of him. The hand running up his side wasn't demanding, wasn't trying to force anything out of him. But it wasn't answering his silent questions, either.

_I'm so mad to love you, and your evil curse._

Then again, hands didn't often answer questions. That was the mouth's job, or perhaps the lips'. Unfortunately, the lips making a warm -- then cool -- train down his neck were only as forthcoming as the hands, moved to the small of his back.

All he could do, really, was settle for holding onto a warm back, muscled and moving, shoulder blades in constant, slow motion, and hold himself upright.

Time Piece 5  
Naked Eyes  
Always Something There To Remind Me

_And every step I take reminds of just how we used to be._

It was all right, really, that the Meisters were one man short. Since, well, they were one Gundam short, too, and didn't that just work out perfectly? Same number of pilots as machines, and that's what they'd planned for, right? All they had to do was reset the numbers. Algorithms figured themselves out. All they needed was number input. If the numbers weren't incongruous, no harm, no foul, just a new set of statistics.

So that's what he did. He reset the numbers, running his eyes over the newly running program. Their supplies, while not changing in quantity, went up in reliability almost immediately. One less mouth to feed. There's another plus.

While their mechanics had taken a hit, there was one less suit to work on, so their worth had also gone up. Less work for each to do, and thus more that each could get done in a finite period of time.

An extra bunk, too, just in case.

But what they'd use that for, he had no idea.


End file.
